


this slope is treacherous, this path is reckless (and i like it)

by maybesandsomedays



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, a little bit au-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybesandsomedays/pseuds/maybesandsomedays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Infuriated by the Best Couple win, Maya enlists Lucas's help to put a stop to it. Pretend to date for a day, and then pretend to break up. Simple. Easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this slope is treacherous, this path is reckless (and i like it)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohfiitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfiitz/gifts).



> Happy happy birthday to Jess, my lovely Maya. I'm sorry this is an hour late and not the fic I intended, but I love you.
> 
> Special thanks to her, as always, for helping out with this even though it was her gift, and special thanks to Nicole, because the boo/baa argument is a real one she and her friend had and she let me use it even though she doesn't watch GMW.
> 
> Title is from Treacherous by Taylor Swift.

“ _Favorite couple._ Ooooh, I’ll show them a favorite couple.” Clenching her fist and her arm shaking, Maya paced angrily back and forth in front of the bay window. Riley silently followed her path with her eyes.

“It’s ridiculous,” she agreed. “ _I’m_ the one who dated Lucas. _You_ would never want to. Why can’t people see that?”

“I mean, me and Huckleberry!” Maya burst out. “Never. I should pretend to break up with him just so people stop thinking crazy things!” She paused and slowly grinned wickedly. Lucas poked his head into the window at that moment and Maya turned to him with the same expression, and he scrambled to run away. Maya reached out her arm and grabbed his shirt to yank him back.

“Why are you looking at me like that? What do you want from me?” he asked desperately.

“Oh, you and I are on a mission, Sundance,” she said, pulling him closer until he’s forced to climb into the room.

“Should I be scared?”

“We’re breaking up.”

“Shouldn’t we actually date first?”

“Well, that’s real sweet, but I’m not the rodeo-goin’ type of gal.”

“She’s still mad about the favorite couple,” Riley supplied, and Lucas mouthed oh.

“Just ignore that! We know we’re not a couple, that’s good enough.”

“For you maybe, Mr. Okay With Everything. I want to put a stop to this.”

“Okay,” Lucas agreed, shrugging. “We can fake date for a day to show them we don’t work, and then break up.”

“Done.” Maya stuck out her hand, and behind their shaking fists, Riley grinned.

* * *

“What is _this_?” Cory exclaimed upon walking into his classroom, spotting Lucas sitting in Maya’s seat with her in his lap and her arms hung loosely around his neck. He turned to Riley. “Did you know about this?”

Riley mutely nodded and behind her, Farkle looked shellshocked. Maya tightened her arms a little, repositioning herself to be more comfortable and in doing so, pressing herself closer to him.

“We realized everyone was right and we do make a good couple,” Lucas said easily.

“So you’re just going to sit like this in my class from now on?”

“That’s right, sir.”

Cory stared at them a moment. “Okay.”

“You don’t care?” Maya asked.

“Oh, I do. I just also know it’s easier this way.”

“Good choice,” said Maya, and Lucas tilted his head up and kissed her cheek.

Maya’s eyebrows shot up and a fake, too-wide grin accompanied them, her teeth loosely clenched together. Her eyes closed and she slowly, inch by inch, rotated her head to look at him before opening her eyes only to see a smirk on his face.

“Huckleberry,” she said, in a way that said she was holding back from slaughtering him.

“Mrs. Huckleberry.” Lucas grinned innocently at her.

“What did you do that for?”

“Oh, I’m just so glad we get to sit like this, honeybun!” Adopting a thicker accent, Lucas tipped an imaginary hat to her and took her hand to kiss it. The hand clenched into a fist, but she turned back around.

* * *

“Howdy, Pancakes!” Lucas smiled broadly as he approached their lunch table, brandishing a lunch tray loaded with a stack of pancakes. “Look what I got! It’s you!”

“Where did you get those?” Farkle wondered aloud, staring down at his own bowl of beef stew.

“And this is you!” Maya announced, setting a fresh clay sculpture of a horse on in front of him.

“We’re not doing sculpture in art class, how did you make that?” Riley pointed out.

“Would a ghost sheep say ‘baa’ or ‘boo?’ ” Zay asked.

“Boo,” said Maya at the same time Lucas replied, “Baa.”

They looked at each other. “Why would it say boo? It’s a sheep! Sheep say baa!” Lucas demanded.

“It’s a _ghost sheep!_ ” Maya insisted as though it was obvious. _Good a fake fight as any._

“Have you ever met a sheep?”

“Have you ever met a ghost?”

Slamming her fork on the table, Maya stood and leaned over him. “Boo.”

Lucas followed suit, also leaning forward to put his face right in front of hers. “Baa.”

“Boo is what ghosts are known for.” Inching closer.

“Real ghosts don’t say boo.” Even closer.

“Then I guess we’re break—”

She got cut off by Lucas finally closing the gap completely.

His hands fell on her waist and hers went near his shoulders but hung stiffly suspended in shock.

“What the hell was that for?” she cried, hitting him on the arm.

“I don’t know?”

“We were supposed to fake break up! Not kiss!”

Lucas opened his mouth, looked at all the people around them watching intently, the phones held up to record them. “I…I got caught up?”

“We can’t do that. We don’t make any sense.”

“Maybe we do.”

Maya pursed her lips into a tight line. “What was that now, Huckleberry?”

“I don’t know, I had fun today. Maybe we would work. Maybe we should find out.”

Maya turned and fled the cafeteria.

* * *

She hid in a classroom, sitting on the floor in the corner. The last place anyone would expect to find her. But Riley did. Of course she did.

“Maya, is everything okay?”

“This was all supposed to be fake,” Maya said brokenly. “One day, a fight, everything goes back to normal. People pick you two as favorite couple, because that’s the way it should be. But then Ranger Rick had to go and make it all _real_ and I…”

Riley slid down the wall and sat next to her. “Do you like him?”

“What?”

“Do you like him?” She repeated it a bit firmer this time.

Maya blinked. “I…uh, I don’t know. Maybe.”

“Maya.”

“I might,” she whispered.

Riley nudged her shoulder. “Then go get him.”

“But what about you? You like him. You guys are perfect together.”

“I’ll get over it,” Riley said softly. “Maybe you guys are the perfect ones. Like fire, remember?” Maya snorted and rolled her eyes. “You might as well give it a chance.”

Maya wrapped her arms around Riley’s shoulders and placed her head in the crook of her neck. “Thanks, Riles.”

Riley rested her head on top of Maya’s and clasped her hand in her own. “Anytime, Peaches.”

* * *

“Hey, Lucas.”

Lucas’s head snapped up. “Oh god Maya, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have—”

“Don’t,” she commanded, and he stopped talking. She took a deep breath. “Maybe you were right.”

Lucas’s eyebrows rose and hope was etched onto his face. “So you think…?”

“That we should try this, yeah.” She stood on her toes and pecked his lips, and he grinned and took his hand in hers.

“You know, everyone else was right, too. We deserve to win favorite couple,” Maya said after a moment.

“We are pretty cute,” Lucas agreed.


End file.
